


To Space We Go

by ARose



Series: Septiplier One-Shots [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARose/pseuds/ARose
Summary: Mark Fischbach, head of the first human space expedition to Mars. Seán, or Jack, McLoughlin, the green-haired fiancé of Mark.It's only Mark, Jack and a space expedition.What could go wrong?Astronaut AU. (I guess)





	

Green hair obscured his view and he found himself buried in a hug. He quickly relaxed into the persons arms and it took long, slow seconds for him to finally pull away. He looked at Jack with his brown eyes widened in disbelief.

"What are you doing here Jack?" He asked, and the man in front of him grinned. "I'm here to see you off you goober!" Jack exclaimed, gesturing the space suit besides them. Realisation kicked in.

"How did you…?" His sentence was left unfinished, but Jack caught on instantly. "I caught the first plane from home as soon as possible, you didn't think I'd just watch you take off into space from a TV did ya?" He did. But he wouldn't admit that.

Jack eyes glinted with knowledge. He knew that the man in front of him did think he'd stay at home. "Well, I'm here now, and ye ain't getting rid of me!" He told him. He laughed.

"Now why would I do that Jackaboy? My fiancé, watching me go on the first human expedition to Mars, and I would make him go home?" Jack smiled even bright at this. "God, you're such an idiot!" He replied.

Mark didn't do anything but laugh at that before he gasped in mock disbelief and held a hand over his heart. "I'm wounded!" He exaggerated and stuck his tongue out. Jack chuckled, and Mark could feel his heart fluttering.

No, he would make this gorgeous man leave.

There was a poke to his stomach and he looked down at Jack. "What?" He asked. Jack smiled. "You gotta get changed Markimoo." He said, and Mark blinked in surprise. Oh. _Oh_ , yeah.

He looked back at the space suit. Then back at his fiancé. "Let's get this started." He muttered to himself and Jack, and began getting changed.

———

Jack watched with excited blue eyes as Mark entered the rocket on the screen in front of him. He watched as Mark got settled in.

He could feel himself rocking on his feet in excitement as the loud speeches bellowed above him. "10."

He felt his hand shaking as Mark began pressing buttons. "9."

He heard his teeth chattering as the sound of the thrusters resounded through the speakers. "8."

He felt himself clasp his hands together to stop himself moving as Mark pulled back a lever. "7."

He watched as Mark laughed in excitement and pressed another button. "6."

"5." He saw the fire burst from the bottom.

"4." He saw Mark look into the camera with a ginormous grin.

"3." He saw his fiancées thumbs up.

"2." He saw the kiss that Mark send the camera.

"1." He saw the words "I love you, Seán" that were mouthed to the screen before Mark pulled another lever.

"Lift off!"

Jack watched as his Mark, his amazing Mark, was taken to space.

———

Jack watched.

He gasped for air. His lungs burned and he coughed harshly. His face slowly began to redden to the shade of his hair and he forced himself to check the air tank.

**1%**

The red lights flashed brightly in front of his eyes but he knew he didn't have enough time. He shot out of his seat and rifled through the bag he had brought, things flying everywhere, and grabbed a small object from the bottom of the bag.

A small but intricate ring sat on his gloved hands. A silver ring with beautiful engravings on the inside.

**To the only star in my universe.**

He shivered, a sudden cold blasting up his spine, and he could feel the hole before he saw it. A crack in his visor.

The cold from the massive crack in the rockets window made the cold unbearable and he couldn't breath.

He clenched the ring and his cheeks slowly became blue. He was choking. His lungs were on fire. His heart was unstable and pounding.

His attention was only on the ring.

Mark's cheeks would have been stained with tears if he was able to cry.

 _Jack_ …

He lost any breath he had left and collapsed onto the ground. His head crashed into the side of his helmet.

Mark wasn't breathing.

_Mark wasn't breathing._

Jack could feel himself panicking but he didn't feel the tears fall from his bright blue eyes, he couldn't hear himself call out his fiancé's name.

He didn't feel himself fall the ground as his soon-to-be husband lost his life–

"Mark!"

–but it felt like his own had ended as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry! Well… not really. Hope you liked it! Also, there will be more, so keep an eye out for those! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
